Pheromones
by Captain Dorifuto
Summary: Who knew that having such a powerful Semblance could wreak such havoc and chaos on young Jaune's life?
1. Prologue

Prologue

====A====

 _ **CLANG**_

The sound of thrashing metal, steel against steel, filled the air. Crocea Mors bit into the sharp edge of the attacker's weapon, sparks flying into the cold night air. Jaune bit his lip, desperately trying to hold onto his block, racking his brain for an answer to the predicament he found himself in. His aura was low, his shield was halfway across the battlefield, and his only real striking weapon was locked in a block that he was slowly, but surely, losing control of. He had no time to find said answer, however, as his opponent slid their weapon out of the block, preparing for another strike.

A sideways swipe from the left. Block.

Shield bash from the front. Roll to the-

"Augh!"

Jaune felt his head hit the hard concrete. His vision blackened, the world seeming to fade out of existence. The edges of his sight were beset by the darkness, slowly creeping closer...

He heard his name being called, felt a soft, cushiony object suddenly lift his head up and cradle it. Slowly, his vision came back to him, and he saw the brown leather corset, the bright bronze circlet, the glistening emerald eyes. He suddenly felt the warm touch of hands on his head, holding it close, and the cushiony softness of bre-

Breasts.

His face was being shoved into a pair of breasts.

"Hey, uh Pyrrha... I'm fine, you know, y-you don't have to-"

"Jaune! Oh Oum, Jaune I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't want to hit you that... I should have-"

"Hey, I'm alright, ok?"

Jaune looked up at his partner's face, seeing the lines of worry that graced her brow. He smiled, and tried desperately to sit up, but his head was having none of it, and a sharp pain shot up his spine and into the base of his skull, eliciting a small gasp and a not-so-small groan. Pyrrha immediately moved to lay him down , but Jaune put his hand up in protest. Slowly, wordlessly, he positioned himself and got to his feet. Granted, the world was still spinning around him to some degree, but at least he could stand.

"I.. I believe we should cut practice short tonight, Jaune." Pyrrha moved to steady him with an arm, but Jaune gently shoved it aside.

"H-hey, it's fine, Pyrrha, honest. I.. I just wasn't expecting it is all!" He forced out a weak smile, hoping to quell her fear. It didn't work. Jaune's smile dropped, and he turned to grab Crocea Mors before the dizziness hit him again and he tripped, his feet tangling together and almost forcing him to the ground a second time. He looked back at Pyrrha, seeing her still very troubled by his state, and decided that cutting practice short just this once couldn't be _that_ bad.

"You know, I think you're right, actually... Heh."

Pyrrha smiled, shaking her head, and walked over to the disoriented boy. Slowly, she helped him up, draping an arm over his shoulder to support him. Together, they walked back to the door that lead off the roof of one of Beacon's dormitories, picking up their discarded weapons along the way.

Neither of them noticed the faint, fragrant pink aura that was trailing Jaune as he walked.

* * *

 **Ok, well, this is actually my first story on this website. Hooray for milestones! I've actually been really hesitant to upload this because I'm unsure if my writing style is well-suited to humorous pieces of literature, but I thought, 'Hey, why the hell not?' so here it is. Please please PLEASE leave reviews, I'd very much like to tweak my writing style to make sure it's up to par. Thanks so much!**

 **-A**


	2. Catching the Scent

Catching the Scent

====A====

Pyrrha was not usually a jumpy person. In fact, as one of the best fighters of all of Beacon's first year students, it was often Pyrrha's job to be decidedly _not_ jumpy. She had to be calm, collected, always 3 moves ahead of her opponent and in peak physical condition. She was the crux of Team JNPR, though few dared to speak it aloud, and she needed to be clear-minded enough to carry her team through most of their battles, even if she wasn't necessarily the one calling the shots. She had trained for years to perfect her tranquility both in and out of combat, and had even had Ren help to teach her meditation techniques in order to keep this tranquility in even the worst situations.

So why was she suddenly so _damn_ agitated?

It had started as a bit of restlessness, early in the morning. Pyrrha had planned to wake up at 6:00 AM, way before classes would begin, and take her usual morning run and shower. She had found, however, that she had awoken about an hour early, but had simply dismissed it and tried to go to bed. The problem came when she found she could not. Of course, she had spent roughly the next hour lying down in bed, desperately trying to find some way to keep herself busy without waking up her teammates. She had done forgotten homework, looked over notes, checked her scroll, and even paced around the room, practicing her silent stepping, a technique that Ren had so graciously taken the time to teach her. All had been for naught.

When the clock struck six, she had settled back into her usual morning routine. Pyrrha had pulled on her workout clothes, stretched, and checked her scroll like clockwork: her mind was simply somewhere else entirely, far from the troubles of this world. The moment she began running, however, that all changed. Where normally she could run peacefully, enjoying the scenery around Beacon Academy and breathing in the fresh air, she now found herself passing by some of the school's most breathtaking areas without giving them so much as a sideways glance. Normally she would run as if her heels were made of metal springs, running about quickly and lightly. Now, she felt as if her soles were made of lead, slamming into the ground with every step, jarring her body. She had even gone so far as to change her workout music: where her earbuds used to play melodic classical music, calming in its simplicity, she now found herself listening to rock and roll, relishing in the sounds of electric guitar.

Now, Pyrrha was standing outside the showers near Beacon's gymnasium. She was still in her workout clothes, but she had a death grip on her bright red-and-gold towel, hoping that squeezing it would bring some sort of stress relief. No such luck. She pulled open the doors to the shower room quickly, threatening to rip the aging oak-wood door off of its hinges. With a grunt, she stepped inside the showers.

Beacon's showers were not particularly noteworthy, barring the fact that the school had provided showers in every dorm _and_ in the common area of the gymnasium. Most of the academically-minded students didn't see the point; most of the athletically-focused students thanked Oum for Ozpin's genius. As much as Pyrrha did enjoy the homey nature of her dorm's personal showers, she would rather not have her other 3 team members smell the rancid odor of her sweat whenever they decided to use the restroom.

Especially not Jaune.

Ah, Jaune. Turning on the shower, Pyrrha began to muse about her team leader. She found the blonde doofus to be quite adorable, in his own unique way. Sure, Ruby had her own precious traits - chief among them being her ridiculously _d'awww_ -inducing eyes and her rather diminutive stature - but Jaune had his own reasons for being cute. His blue eyes were the stuff of legends, reminding Pyrrha of the ocean with their depth and rich color. He blushed - a _lot_ \- whenever he was around girls, which Pyrrha found to be rather quirky. It didn't matter if they were relatives or teammates or even teachers, Jaune had a way of being very shy around every female. His face was rather chiseled as well, and Pyrrha could distinctly remember the little bit of stubble that Jaune had grown once a few weeks back. It had looked amazing on him. It reminded her of the time they had gone to the beach in Vacuo with Team RWBY. He had stubble then as well, but he hadn't been wearing a shirt, and Pyrrha had seen his rippling muscles and chisele-

Pyrrha's train of thought screeched to a halt when she realized that her hands were moving lower.

 _Much_ lower.

Where had that come from? What had brought on that spur of lewd thoughts? Had she been moving towards... touching herself? Pyrrha was by no means a child, but she certainly hadn't planned on doing... _that_ in the shower. She especially hadn't planned on doing _that_ while thinking about Jaune of all people. He was good-looking, sure, and Pyrrha would admit that she even had a slight crush on the boy, but she had never thought about Jaune in such a carnal manner.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha grabbed the shampoo and began to massage it into her scalp. Perhaps if she had some breakfast, she could clear her head.

* * *

When Jaune had arrived at the table, it seemed like a normal Wednesday morning breakfast. Pancakes were the special of the day, much to Nora's delight. The girl was happily gobbling up the treats while chatting away at Ren, who quietly and calmly weathering the storm of words coming from the overexcited girl. He nodded here and there, to show he was listening.

"Hey, Vomit Boy!"

Yang was sitting on the side of the table opposite Jaune, chewing on a breakfast biscuit. He gave her a smile and a quick greeting, then sat in his regular seat beside Pyrrha, plate-full of pancakes in one hand, syrup in the other. After settling himself, he prepared to dive into his food, but noticed that Pyrrha, a usually rather ravenous eater, was picking at her food, having taken only a few bites out of the stack of pancakes.

"Hey, uh Pyrrha, are you ok?"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Jaune, I'm fine, I'm just..." she twirled her fork, brow furrowed, "...thinking. About things."

"Look if it's about the training last night-"

"Woah woah woah, Vomit Boy," Yang raised her put her hands up, ever-present grin on her face. "I know you're free to discuss your 'training' whenever you want, but for the sake of everyone at the table, keep it to yourself, yeah?" Yang's grin widened as she pulled her little sister into a tight one-armed hug. "Wouldn't want to ruin my young, innocent sister, now would we?"

Jaune groaned.

He was about to retort, with Pyrrha seemingly poised to follow, when the words caught in his throat. Looking over, everyone could see why.

Weiss had just walked in.

In a _dress_.

Now, the other members of Team RWBY knew exactly why she was dressed up: Weiss's sister Winter had arrived in town that day, and they were going to spend the day together in Vale, walking around, shopping, talking, and being Schnees. Weiss had to look her best for the occasion, and so she decided on the same dress she had worn to the dance last semester. Some people, naturally, thought she looked ridiculous.

Jaune thought she looked absolutely stunning.

As Weiss walked out of the room to go meet up with her escort (an entire Bullhead, just for her!), Jaune's old infatuation with Weiss jerked itself back to life. Naturally, this meant Jaune began to daydream.

Honestly, who wouldn't?

Unbeknownst to him however, as his thoughts about the heiress grew far steamier than is safe to mention, he began to exude a fragrant, bright pink aura. Slowly but surely, the barely visible wisp stretched and billowed out from Jaune, passing by the other occupants of the table like a fine mist on the wind.

Jaune didn't even notice that all the girls were now staring at _him_.

* * *

 **WEW LADS! Been a while hasn't it? I had completely forgotten about this story a long while back because life got in the way (college, mostly). A concerned user actually PM'd me asking if this story would be continued, and i thought "Hell, why not? It's Christmas". I revised a few tiny details in this chapter (you may not even notice), in order to fit more inline with canon. A new chapter will come soon, and hopefully this can be my pet project (since I'm a poor college student and having a project car is too rich for my blood).**


End file.
